Little Black Box of Pandora
by Old Scarecrow
Summary: After returning to the Lair, everything seems to go wrong. The blame is put on a little Japanese box that was found in a hidden part of the sewers, and the turtles are send to Japan to get rid of the box and its curse. Rated T for language etc...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, they bel**__**ong to their creators. **_

**Little Black Box part 1 **

When Donatello went outside the room and closed the door behind him he was met with curious eyes. Leonardo stood up from the sofa, master Splinter opened his eyes and Raphael stopped his endlessly walking around. They now all looked upon Don.

" So is he going to live?" Leo asked stepping up to Don.

Don sighed. " I don't know… it's hard to give him a diagnosis. I've never seen this before."

" My son," master Splinter came walking up to him on unsteady legs. " Will he be able to stay alive until I pass away?" the old rat's eyes were more hurtful than comforting to Don and he himself began to feel a known pressure built up behind his eyes.

" I don't know," Don exclaimed and saw how the old rat lowered his shoulders and turned around to walk away again.

" My son, ever since you found that little room in the dark end of the sewers horror and pain has been afflicted on this family and the ones who come near us. Like miss O'Neil's child, Casey's crash and now my youngest son's deadly illness. " The old rat turned around and looked at both Raph and Don. " Perhaps you have fallen upon something that should not have been awoken."

" You mean like an old tomb?" Leo suddenly suggested and a high sigh from Raph was heard.

" Well do you have anything better to suggest?" Leo growled and looked upon his hot headed brother.

" Do our fearless leader actually believe in ghosts?" Raph sniffed and went closer to the blue clad turtle. " Ya think that we have might woken up the DEAD?"

" Beat it Raph," Leo growled. " If anyone is to blame, it is probably you, since it took us so god dam long time to find both of you, because you had a broken leg due to your clumsiness!"

" Are you calling me clumsy?" Raph raised his voice as he raised a fist in the mean time.

" SONS!" Master Splinter's voice roamed through the lair with such a strength that it made them all look at their father. " We do not want any fighting between brothers!"

" Fine," said Leo and looked at Raph. " We're not brothers anyway."

Even Raph just had time to raise a brow to Leo's sarcastically remark before he was thrown to the ground by a hard fist to his jaw. He landed on the hard concrete of the floor and felt how his eyes suddenly saw black and how his healing leg was smashed to the ground.

" LEONARDO!" Splinter cried out and took a look at his son. Don immediately ran over to Raph on the floor to help him up and Leo just looked surprised and stunned at his fist.

" I…" he said and looked up upon his brothers and his master and sensei. The look and the fear was written in his eyes. How did he do that, and why? He never used to hit Raph like that just because of a sarcastic remark, that could never fall him in.

" Leonardo my son, are you all right?" the old rat asked and walked further over to his oldest son.

" I don't think so, sensei," Leo still looked at his hands, and then over at a surprised Don and Raph.

" I think it is best if I go now," he turned on his heel and walked with long wide steps out of the lair.

" Leonardo!" the old rat held forth a hand in hope to stop him.

Don watched as their father walked after their oldest brother and saw how fast he walked without the support of his walking stick. There was something quite wrong in this whole picture.

" Don?" Don felt a hand on his arm and looked down on Raph. " What just happened there? Tell me, did Leo hit me?"

Don did not answer.

A/N: In the following chapters there will be more revealed!! Of course...


	2. The Box

_I want to thank my readers for the nice reviews __even though I could kill my self for the spelling! But I was to eager to put the story ( MY FIRST FANFIC) on the internet and thought that spellings was the least important thing. Bear over with me dear readers… _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT- universe, it belongs to their creators.**_

-

" Auv!"

Sitting under the dim light from the kitchen lamp, Raph got a bag of ice from Don to put on his sore jaw. Don was very careful with not pressing it too hard when his hand was replaced by Raph's own hand, and with a quick look they departed again. Don turned his shell to Raph.

" Thanks," said Raph and gave a Don long glare while the purple clad turtle walked over and closed the freezer.

" I just don't understand why Mikey is so ill…" Don sighed. " I feel so stupid by the fact that I can't give him a diagnosis."

Raph did not say anything but he was feeling sorry for Don. The fact that Don was so brilliantly clever and intelligent had only given them all a lot of profit and luck since it was hard for them to go to a public hospital or visit a doctor… and Raph could not count all the reasons on one hand, why not to visit them. It was therefore good they had Donny to handle their injuries and cure their diseases, but now things had taken a whole different turn. Ever since being found by their brothers, things had been going all wrong after their returning to the Lair.

Almost a week ago April lost the child that was growing inside of her. She was in her seventh month when suddenly she had gone into labour and was rushed to the hospital by Casey, but the doctors and nurses had not been able to safe the child. It had died due to a common disease that could occur among pregnant women, and even though April had had check ups, the disease had snug into her blood stream and made her go into early labour. Well that was how Raph had got the story from Don. he was the one who had explained it to him, when he surprisingly asked why it had happened.

And Raph clearly remembered the look from Don as he had asked. It was those wide eyes that once again had captured him in the moment of curiosity and had made Raph think of what had happened after their homecoming to the Lair. The second time they had been alone, the night before April's loss, something had happened… something that immediately had put an end to their known relationship and created a new one..

"Don," Raph said.

Don turned around. "Hmm?"

"Come over here."

Don did as Raph asked and went over to the red clad turtle. Raph took the other turtles hand and looked at it.

" Ya know this hand has saved many lives and cured many injuries and illnesses…" He looked up at Don and then dragged him down to him. The purple clad turtle came to sit on Raph's sighs and was able to hold his head a few inches from the other. " … but you are not Superman. You're not an alien doctor that has all the cures and all the answers to why something goes wrong. You're only a humanoid turtle, like me… and even though we might look different, we can't do magic or sorcery. We're only mere mortals…"

" I know, Raph…It's just…"

" Just what?" Raph asked and took his ice bag down and placed it on the table to grab Don's face and cup it with both his hands. He leaned forth and whispered: "None of us are perfect, Don." he then captured Don's lips and the other turtle did not resist. This was their third time of doing this and both of them quite liked it. Their kiss was tender and lovingly, but nevertheless it was a way to comfort each other and to tell that if one of them was sad, he would have the other to go to.

The kiss ended slowly and Don looked down upon Raph and smiled. He took down his hands on the red clad turtle's head and did not notice the slight rough scalp of small pointy hairs that strode under his fingers due to his thick skin.

"Thanks Raph," he said. " Just something I needed."

"Anytime, Don," Raph leaned over and kissed him gently and quickly on the lips again before letting Don take the ice bag and go over to the freezer again. "I would do it again if you let me." He smirked.

" I know, Raph, but I don't feel like being caught just yet." Don smiled and returned to the table and drew forth a chair opposite Raph and sat down with his elbows resting on the table and his head hidden in his hands.

" Raph, I need to ask you a question." Don said.

" Sure, what's up?" Raph tried to smile but it was hurting to much. Damn LEO!

" Did you notice that when Leo turned his back to walk away there was something different about his shell. It seemed like it was whole again and a bit darker all of the sudden…"

" No," said Raph and took the ice bag down. " I only noticed his fist when it hit me! Right there!"

" But there was deffinently something different," Don ignored Raph's little sarcastic remark.

" Well he is getting more grumpy that usual," Raph said and got a look from Don.

" Exactly!" Don said. " He has also been growling at me the last week and once I saw him disagree with master Splinter."

" Isn't it to late for Leo to hit puberty?" Raph said ironically.

Don took the chair away from the table and stood up. He reached down in his belt and withdraw a little black box. " Remember this," he said and showed it to Raph.

" No," Raph answered. " Should I?"

" I found it in the old 2WW room. " Don took it up in his hands. " It is a little square box, black, and with ancient Japanese writing. The only thing we brought back from the room."

" So?" Raph was getting a bit irritated. " Where ya getting at Don?"

" I might have slight feeling that this is our 'ghost'.." Don said.

Raph leaned over and took the box from Don. Their fingers slowly touched and it made it shiver down Don's spine.

" Ya think that this little stupid thing is the reason for many things gone bad?" Raph asked.

" Yes, I might be forced to think so… remember when Casey and April came to visit us upon our return?" Don asked. " April went into my lab together with Casey and she might have gone in contact with the box since I had left it there for experimentation. I wanted to get it open. But now I think I'd rather keep it shut…"

"Because you think it might unleash some sort of ultimate evil?" Raph said. " Come on Don, you don't believe in that shit!"

" Why not RAPH?" Don angrily stood up. " How do you explain what is happening else way? April's child, Mikey's illness, Casey's crash and now Leo and Splinter's transformation into something I don't know what is! I think that that box is the reason for why all these things have happened within the very week! Don't you see it, Raph? I've been the one inflicting these accidents upon us all!"

" No you haven't Don," Raph said and wanted to stand up and once again comfort Don, but his leg was against it. He growled and looked upon the other turtle. " It's not your fault, this box, this thing… we don't know what it is! Perhaps it is nothing!"

There came a sudden quiet sob from Don who both of the turtles was surprised to see and experience since Don never really showed his emotions in public, and in the moment there was someone walking through the kitchen door.

It was a mutant rat. He was a lot younger than he used to look like, and their master Splinter looked at the little black box on the table and then at his two sons.

" Never in my life have I thought that it should cross it's way," he pointed at the box at the table.

" But somehow this explains a lot."

Don and Raph looked from their newly young master and then at the box.

" What do you mean, sensei?" Don asked with a rather sore voice.

The rat put down his walking stick and with a heavy sight, he said: " Boys, we need to talk."

A/N: ahh finally through the second chapter. Hope that you still like it so far? And believe me, it is going to get a lot more exciting!


	3. The Story

" Fuck…" Said Raph with a hint of surprise from the other end of the Lair.

Don and Splinter only turned their heads slightly to look at the second oldest who ran his hands over his now hairy scalp.

" What the hell is this?"

" I think it is called hair, Raph," Don said.

Raph gave Don a stern glare and then looked back into the mirror. " I just don't understand what this means! Am I going to be turned into a hairy beast or somethin'? I don't wantta look like a fucking YETI!"

" Calm down my son," Splinter said and gestured to Raph to sit down. Raph went over to the floor and sat down next to Don. They shared a quick look as Raph placed himself closer to Don than he had ought to, but Splinter did not seem to notice the two love birds.

" That," Splinter nodded to the little box that was placed on he floor between them. " Should never have been found!" his look at his two sons was hard. They both seemed to shrink under his stare, but Don seemed too curious and hurt to feel ashamed, and the rat saw this look and sighed.

" I cannot be mad at you Donatello for bringing it here, you didn't know what it was."

" But then tell us sensei, what is it?" Raph could no longer keep quiet.

" That there my sons, is trouble." Splinter took up the box and turned it around. " In the ancient feudal Japan it was common for a household to have one spirit or more to take care of their house and bless it with its spiritual knowledge. But sometimes some households were not that lucky with their spirits… and in history, it is mentioned, that at a certain point in time, a sort of epidemic spread amongst the spirits and they all turned bad… evil… some might say. There was therefore called upon a sorcerer to get rid of the spirits and his plan was to get rid of them all into another dimension, never to be seen again," Splinter stopped while walking back and forth. One of his ears suddenly turned. " Your brother is returning."

Don and Raph got up and followed their sensei to the door. Splinter turned on a pipe, and the door went open and Leo stumbled in, and almost fell on Raph, who immediately grabbed his brother.

" Whoah, my god what has happened to him?"

Don went to Raph's aid and so did Splinter who seemed more fir than ever.

" Let's get him to the couch," he said.

" No, the lab," don said and took a firmer grip.

" What? The lab?" Raph was shocked. " Are you going to do experiments on him, Don?"

" No Raph, what do you take me for?" Don hissed." The bed in there is wider an can carry some more weight."

" All right then," Raph bended down in his knees and laid all his powers in and tried to get Leo up on his shoulder, when his legs under him suddenly failed and he fell with Leo on top of him. Splinter and Don got Leo of Raph in a hurry and both were shocked to see Raph stare in a mixture and fear and amazement at his hands.

" My fingers, Don," he stammered. " What? Why?"

" No time now, Raphael," splinter said and grabbed Leo under one shoulder and Don took the other one. " You get to the lab and open the door, we need to get Leonardo to lay down fast."

Raph did not hesitate. Even though he was stunned by his new discovery of himself he chose to put his fear aside and proceed on getting his brother and friend cared for probably.

Splinter and Don placed Leo on the large lab bed and Don took forth a little lamp and flashed Leo in the eyes quickly like a professional.

" He's okay." He said and put the lamp back and took a further and longer look at the blue clad turtle. " But what in the world is happening to him?"

" He's changing," said Raph. " Like me!" he showed his hands, five fingers on each hand all of the sudden.

"Well I can see that, Raph, but into what?" Don said and crossed his arms.

" Into what he fears the most," Splinter said.

Raph and Don turned to their sensei. Splinter walked over to his oldest son and sat down by his side, Leo did not move a muscle, he just sat there looking into the thin air. Splinter placed a light brown furred hand on Leo's face and looked into his son's eyes for a short while.

" He's afraid of getting uncapable of leading you all after I am gone," Splinter said. " He told me many times…"

" So he's actually turning into a big dope, right?" Raph said and got a glare from Don. " What?"

" Nothing," Don shook his head and turned to Splinter. " He's becoming more animal that human, right?" he asked.

" I'm afraid so," Splinter sighed and looked down in the ground.

The lab went silent. Even Raph chose to honour the moment of peace, but eventually spoke:

" So what you're telling us master Splinter, is that we are turning into the things we fear the most?"

" Yes, my son, I'm afraid so…"

Splinter stroke Leo's cheek and gestured to Don to help his brother and while Don helped Leo to lay down on the bed, Splinter found a chair to sit on.

" The sorcerer did not succeed in sending the spirits into another world, but he did managed to capture them,"

Don went over to Raph. " In the little black box?" he said.

" Exactly," Splinter took a look at his sons. " He died before sending the box to the other dimension, and his death still remains a mystery. But his student, took over his masters work and tried to send the box to the dimension. But it was too late, the dimension had closed forever. So instead he found another solution. He kept the box hidden until he had forced another box that should be the black box's opposite. A sort of like a ying and yang balance… in the other box there was imprisoned another spirit, that had not gone bad, and it should keep the evil spirits in control…. But something happened; you both know how easily the heart of a human corrupted. The humans thought that the little black box could be a lethal weapon in war, and so it was. Even though the spirits could not be let loose by the hands of a non magical human, the box is still very dangerous to get near. And in time of war, when people fear to die or get sick, the box only grant their worst fears, and during the 2 WW the German army was very eager to get their hands on the box…. But luckily they did not get so far as to use it fully. It seems that someone had been able t take the box to the one place in the world where the war was not occurring. Here… in our city in our sewers."

" So, you're actually saying that this box, is a sort of Pandora's Box? That hell would break loose if anyone got to open it?" Don said.

" Almost," splinter answered. " that's why it is so dangerous, and that is why you need to take it back to Japan right away. It has to be restored with its yang."

" And what about us then?" Raph asked and looked at his fingers.

" Well judging from what you are turning into know, it seems like that you will be the only one capable of getting you and your brothers on transport object to Japan, without paying to much attention." Splinter said. " To be human is not all bad, Raphael."

" Well I don't feel like turning into a weaker creature!" Raph growled. " And especially not a human. Look at me, I've got hair on my head and suddenly I have ten fingers and ten toes! And I can no longer carry heavy weight!" Referring to the large turtle lying on the bed. " I was to weak to carry Leo!"

" The box has all ready put its curse on us," Splinter said and then looked at Don, who was very quiet all of the sudden. He had turned all pale. Raph followed his sensei's eyes to have a look at Don.

" Don?" he asked.

" I gotta go!" Don quickly hurried out of the lab and they all heard the bathroom door shut.

A/N: I just wish I had more time to write… Baah….


	4. The last transformation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT and its universe. **_

**I want to thank all my readers for the nice comments they have given me, it only makes me want to write more and more and more and more and more and more, and makes me in such a good mood )- THANKS!**

" Don?" Raph yelled and knocked on the door. " When are ya gonna get outta there?"

" Never!" Came a clear answer from Don.

" Well ya can't stay in there forever!" Raph yelled back.

" Oh yes Raph, believe me I CAN!"

And I will…, Don thought and took a look into the mirror once more. " Holy crap!!

Don stood in front of the mirror. This could just not be happening! This was utterly impossible! Even with his knowledge and experience in science and biology this was totally and utterly madness! For fu#k sake…

He raised his hands up and down several times having in mind to try and feel if it was real, but in the end hesitation was a chosen thing to do since he could see that the mirror was not lying.

Splinter was walking back and forth on the concrete floor while holding a close eye on his sons. The lab door was open for him to see how Leonardo slept peacefully but exhausted, due to the great and quick change in his body, and Splinter could not help to feel sorry for him, after all he, himself, knew how it was to have a tired body…

Raph was standing by the bathroom door; his new ear leaned closely to it.

" Donny? Are you all right in there?"

" Raphael my son," Splinter said and came over to his second eldest son. " Perhaps worry about your own transformation rather than your brother's…? You must have noticed that your weapons and bandana is hanging rather loose on you?"

Raph looked down himself. His colours had all ready gone one more scale of green paler and his belt and other gear was hanging rather sloppily on him.

" Great!" he sighed and swung out his arms. " When does all this transformation nonsense stop!" he walked down the steps further down into the middle of the lair and quickly found his sandbag that got a few punches and kicks.

It was shortly after Raph had found his sand filled friend that the bathroom door clicked open and Don stepped out. Splinter and Raph turned their heads at the same time and both, especially Raph, had to drag his jaw up from the floor again.

" Don! you're- you're…"

" Don't even say it Raph!" Don warned with a finger. Even Don's voice had changed slightly. He stepped further out from the bathroom with a big towel wrapped around him, he did not look especially happy. " We need to get going to Japan! NOW!"

It was Splinter who went to find clothes for his two sons. Raph was still standing by his sandbag, but that did not any longer seem so interesting, neither did his own transformation. His eyes were hooked on Don who stood in the middle of the Lair with crossed arms and with a rather unsatisfied look written on his face. He was looking out the eyes hook at Raph.

" What?" he growled.

Raph stood for a moment himself, crossed his arms and put his weight in one leg. " Why?" he asked.

Don looked away. His eyes went from the lab door to the closed door into Mikey's room.

" Mikey's always feared of being uncap able of being mute, not being able to tease us and hug us whenever he felt like it. " he sighed. " Leo's the one who has devoted his life to look after us, and by turning into an animalistic freak with an iq of an apple and a body on an elephant, he's no longer a leader of our pack. And you Raph, you've always feared the humans! Especially because you envy them so much! You've managed to turn love into hate!" Don held a break and then looked at RAph. " And as for me? Guess what… I've always felt like the weak link! Like the nerdy, unsporty untrained turtle who had to be rescued by my brothers every time went into some kind trouble! Of the four of us, I feel like the most helpless one ergo the most girly one, and that's why I've always feared this!"

Splinter came back with his hands filled with some of Aprils old clothes and gave it to his sons. It was luck that he came in time to stop a possible argument, and Raph and Don only extended a long glare and walked in each direction to change clothes.

When they were both fitted into a bit to girly and a bit to small clothes they returned to their sensei.

Master Splinter was sitting in the dojo waiting for Raph and Don to enter.

" My sons, we cannot waste anymore time, we need to get Michelangelo and Leonardo ready for the journey."

Don was looking down himself. Even though the clothes were some of April's old baggy clothes it suited his new curves okay. But he still had not gotten used to the two large bumps on his chest.

" Whatta ya thinking off?" Raph asked while they went around in Mikey's dark room, preparing him for the journey.

" Thinking of April," Don said and helped Raph with the large sweater they tugged Mikey inn. Their little brother was simply uncap able of doing anything at all. " Hoping she's doing fine, we haven't seen her in a long time now."

" She's taking care of Casey, ya know that," Raph said and seemed to have a bit of trouble using his new five fingered hands. " Ohh sod it!" he left the other sleeve for Don who took over without a word as he used to do every time Raph lost his temper.

" Just thinking that it was perhaps luck that Casey got in the accident," Don said and got Raph's attention. " After loosing a child many couples depart because they cannot cope seeing each other in the eyes. But April is carrying for Casey, just thinking that it is making their relationship stronger."

" Hmm, perhaps you're right as always," Raph murmured and went over to help Don with the rest of dressing Mikey up. " Perhaps she will be pregnant again when we return? Who knows?"

Don suddenly went stiff and stopped his movement. April is a girl, she can get pregnant… Don took a quick look down himself. Shit! He then looked up at Raph and did not speak his unspoken thought. Did he himself also have female genetalias on the inside? What if he did? And what if he and Raph went further in their relationship… what if? No Don, take that stupid thought away and get your little brother ready for a long journey! Don stood up and walked over to the suitcase he felt Raph's eyes on him all the way.

"Should we say good bye to them before we leave?" Don asked.

" April and Casey?" Raph said. " I would really like to but I would also really like to give them time for themselves and no worries about us. Anything could happen to us on the journey, they don't need to think about that now." Raph took a hold of Mikey who he supported over into the wheel chair and sat down. " God he's heavy." He sighed.

Don stood for a moment with the last thing to be put in the suit case and looked at Raph. Even though he was In human form, he was much more occupied with Mikey and his well being. Don couldn't help but smile of what he had just heard and now saw, and then he turned to close the suitcase for good.


	5. On the waves

**Disclaimer **

**A/N: Every time Don will be**** mentioned, he will be a 'she' instead of a 'he', I find that a bit more suitable to say, when after all, he has turned in to a female turtle. **

**On the other hand, I've never really liked to change the turtles in any way and address them as a "she" or as something else. But the story is about transformation, and once again, since Don is no longer a male but instead a female, it will n be nearly as confusing to address him as a "she" instead of a "he". **

**This part, number 5, is in fact more the beginning of the two sided journey Raph and Don has to go on. ( Warning for: mature contense) **

**Little Black Box part 5**

It had been easy enough to get on the ferry, since Raph was able to snug Mikey in on in a wheel chair covered in clothes and with a ski mask for his face, and a lousy apology from Raph about his brother's accident in a terrible fire.

Don sat with Leo near the dock and watched Raph go through the hall way into the ferry.

" It worked!" She said and turned to Leo. " It worked!"

Leo just nodded under his cloak. He had lost his ability to speak and instead managed to gulp up a lot if little squeaky sounds. His features had grown quite abruptly and were now resembling more a turtle shape than a human shape.

Don placed a hand on the leaders arm and smiled warmly. " Don't worry, Leo, it'll be okay,"

She turned her head towards the dock. Now it was their turn.

Don and Leo managed to jump onto the boat and meet Raph on another side of the deck, where he stood and waited. Raph had thrown down a rope and the two wet turtles had climbed up the rope as quick as they could.

Raph had taken a hold of Leo's hand and helped his brother to stand on the deck without to much attention, and then they both nodded.

" We have cabins 43 and 45, Mikey is in 43 and I have the key for 45." Raph had said. Leo nodded and had headed for the open cabin.

" RAPH!" Don growled from the rope.

" Oh yeah! I forgot!" Raph had turned around and grabbed Don by her wrists and had pulled her up.

" You sure are a lot lighter all of the sudden. Didn't thought that you could be lighter!"

Don had given him a stern look and Raph had just laughed and it had helped Don to smile.

They had gone back to the cabins, Raph given Don his cap, and then tried to avoid any looks. Don had looked at Raph all the way, and could not help but think of what a handsome hunk she was escorted by. Raph was actually very beautiful as a human, even better looking than Casey, Don had thought, and maybe it had had something to do with the fact that her feelings had been growing more and more lately.

When they had stopped in front of the cabin, Don had been shaking because her clothes were all soaking wet. Raph had taken a pair of arms around her while opening the door to cabin 45 and had let Don in first who immediately had gone in to strip herself from all of the wet clothes.

"Wonderful!" she had said and raised her arms, " always hated clothes." While she had taken up the wet clothes to find a place for them to dry, she had first noticed that Raph was starring rather bemused at her. Don had blushed very much.

" Raph," she had said. " You've seen me naked before, a lot of times, remember? We practically run around naked in the lair. "

" I know,.. its, just, but…Don you have boobs!" Raph had said and Don had almost immediately dropped all of the wet clothes again. " And not only that, your body is so freggin hot!"

Don had gotten even more astonished by Raph's declaration and when he came over to kiss Don passionately, the clothes once again found the floor. The kiss was interrupted when it knocked on the cabin door and as always both the brothers were alerted. Don gave Raph a quick look an hid in the bathroom and Raph had gone to open the door. There was a piccolo standing outside.

" Your luggage sir, we need you to come and get it."

" Oh yeah," Raph said, not knowing what the piccolo was talking about since he never carried any luggage. He had turned to look at Don who had given him to thumps up and then nodded.

" Oh yeah, MY luggage, be right there, mister!" Raph had taken one quick look over his shoulder and the followed the man out.

" Hey, Don, wake up." Raph placed a gentle hand on Don's shoulder but did not really dare to shake her to much.

He sighed lightly and sat down on the cabin bed next to the curled up turtle and smiled while he stroke a hand up and down her chin. Could it be possible that now Don was a female, that he could love her even more? Or even less? Would their transformation now put an end to what they had been building in the past? Raph began to de depressed, and it was all because of that stupid box. His eyes fell on the hand luggage on the cabin table. In there lay a little box wrapped in brown paper and tied together with a string that should keep it simple and unnoticeable for any other curious eyes that might be.

He had just seen to Leo and Mikey in the other room of their twin cabin and sought to see to them after Donny had awoken again. Mikey had still been stiff as a board and his eyes filled of simply nothing, oh how Raph missed to hear his little brother talk… and Leo, he wanted so bad to argue with Leo again, since the great large turtle that their leader now was, was to dumb and to clumsy even to look at!

Donny had apparently fallen asleep while Raph had been gathering the suitcase.

Raph's hate, to the little box and hat it had done to him and his brothers, was beginning to build up was suddenly disturbed by a little moan from Don. Once again he looked down at the new female turtle. Don was half awake looking at Raph.

" Hair suits you," Don said and turned back onto her shell and raised a hand to it stride through Raph's hair. " It's dark brown… not all straight. I can see some waves here… Ha ha, Raph,"

Raph bended down to Don and began to kiss her on the neck and gently bite her cheek. Don's hands where on Raph's shoulders and did not resist the weight of the newly turned human, as Raph placed himself further up the bed leaned over Don. Don moaned with every toutch of passion every time Raph kissed her, and they increased for every time she was bitten. Louder and louder! And as they were cuddling and kissing, none of them could help the fact of getting slightly aroused. Raph placed a leg on each side of Donny hips and bended down to capture her lips in a very passionate kiss.

" Raph," Don murmured as he began to feel his mate's arousal. Even though Raph wore pants he was sitting in a position that made Don feel something between her legs. " Not now,"

Raph kissed Don once more and Don drew into the kiss again. " I know," he said and kept on kissing her. " just….hard… hard… to… stop…" his kisses became more deep and Don was swept away by the most ticklish sensation she had ever felt, coming from between her legs, and it was all but what he had ever imagined a woman would feel.

In his male body, he had always known what it felt like to long for a woman, but now, as a female, as an opposite sex, she was startled by the fact that a woman's body felt like this when she was beginning to get aroused.

It was then that she herself took a hold of Raph's neck and kept him down to hold her lips, and joined the kiss with all of her effort.

And it was first moments later she realized that during their kissing and cuddling, that they had actually both managed to undress each other in such a way, that it had only been their kisses, their touches and their desires that meant anything.

Don got a little shocked when he realized in what position they were in and looked straight into Raph's eyes when he captured them. The look they shared was all but brotherly, but the comfort they exchanged was more than any of them had hoped to find. And what they had found was chemistry like no other.

Don who was probably the least experienced one in this matter, looked at Raph for support and she seemed to get more than that, when the hot headed , former turtle, gently took Don with him down onto the mattress and leaned his body against hers. A sudden moan escaped Don's lips as she felt their naked bodies touch.

Due to their new changes, Don was no longer as strong as she had used to be, but Raph was still a large muscular young man. Their lust for each other, was not oly in their bodies due t a primal instinct, but also in their hearts mind and soul, and that was finally why they both opened up for each other.

They both knew that could have picked a better time and place to make love for the first time, but they had waited for so long. Right enough, that they had only been showing and sharing known feelings for a little more than a week, but the years before that, of lust, desire, confussion and unspoken love for the other, had made them wait no longer for this.

Both Raph and Don had their near heaven experience almost at the same time, and when their two sweaty bodies were finally emptied for their urging lust and mournful desires, Raph fell back down on Don.

" Oh, that was… just…" He stopped and found Don's eyes. " Amazing!"

Don smiled. She herself was rather stunned but filled with a feeling of relaxation. " Yeah, Raph, that was really something."

Raph's hands caressed Don's face. " Did I hurt you?"

" No," Don answered. " You did it right…. Just as I had imagined." Don leaned up and kissed her mate.

A smile trailed over Raph's lips.

" What?" said Don. " Why are you smiling like that?"

" Like what,?" Raph did not hide the fact that he knew what Don was talking about. He took an arm around Don and rolled over to have Don lay half the way up his chest. " I just didn't know you were a screamer."

" Oh shit!" don said. " I didn't know that either! Do you think the Mike and Leo heard us?"

" Doubt that," Raph said. " The cabin walls between are rooms a solid steel,"

Don began to relax again. Her hand was laying on Raph's pale chest and she noticed the contrast between their skin.

Two weeks ago Don did not even dare to go near Raph because she had been so afraid of every sort of rejection, and as she knew herself back then, and that would have made her feel deeply hurt. Now she was lying on a cabin bed of a ferry on the way to Japan, in the arms of her lover and new mate. Nothing like this had ever crossed her mind. But now this was now in that moment, the only thing that mattered.

**A/N(again): Hope you liked it and it was understandable. I get to eager with getting the chapters updated, that I miss a lot of spelling and get to make A LOT of stupid errors. But bear with me, I'm only human. **


	6. Departed

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the TMNT, they belong to their creators. **

Little Black Box part 6

She was awake, he knew that, but her eyes were closed. Raph's hand strode down her cheek several times before she opened her eyes, but she did not speak, she just looked at him like he looked at her.

" We've gotten ourselves into a lot of mess, haven't we?" he said. He saw her eyes go blank. Through almost eighteen years they had lived together as brothers. They had fought, played, laughed, cried and lived together as family members did, but now this single event that had just occurred,had now put an unspoken end to it all. No more should they never laugh or cry together as brothers, no more should they eversit and talk or comfort each other as brothers, now the

bond they had shared through their whole life was broken, torn and ripped apart.

" Yes," Don finally said.

Now they had no chance but to start at a new place and go from there, and it had to be fast before the bond that was now broken should be hole again.

Don took her hand and placed it on Raph's and she gave him a look simple and clear.

" We are never going to tell them," she said.

Raph froze by the sudden outspoken words, he felt a lump begin to form in his throat, but he knew his brother was right. This was their own struggle and the last thing they needed were for their brothers or anyone else to interfere.

" Do you regret it?" Don suddenly asked.

Raph's eyes were suddenly on hers. The look he gave her did not need a spoken answer, and Don smiled a little.

" Good," she murmured, " Neither do I" she threw the bedcovers a side and sat up, and then she suddenly felt a jolt of pain leap through her body, and located it's source to a place between her legs.

" Don?" Raph placed a hand on her shoulder while blowing away the hair in his eyes. " Are you okay?"

Don turned around ignoring the pain and kissed Raph gently on the mouth and took the hair behind his ears. " Yes," She said. " Just haven't thought about the after pains of the first time," she giggled a little when she saw Raph blush and smile. " I'll go and take a quick shower," she said and got up. Raph saw to his surprise she limped a bit and could not help but feel a bit guilty.

Raph got up and remembered to take on his clothes, before going into the other room to check on his brothers. He still wore his Sais, in a now smaller belt and stood for a few minutes in front of the mirror before joining Leo and Mike.

The young human that stood there and looked back at him with those big different eyes and the half long dark brown hair, did have a sort of god like image above him. he did not look like an average teenage kid with shaky limps and greasy hair and pimples, but instead he was well trained and on the other hand was pale. He sighed and thought that by living in a sewer out of reach of the sun, it was bound to happen. He flipped his sais once and then went to the other room.

" Leo! Mikey! I'm coming in, you better be dressed I don't wanna see any of ya na….!" Raph stopped and looked at the room. " What the shell!" he leaped out and saw how his two brothers were placed on the bed in a cloak each. " What is this?"

Another person stepped forth and Raph was finally up with his sais.

" No need," said a familiar voice. The cloak dressed person took down his hood.

" Usagi?" Raph said. " Whatta doing here?" Raph flipped back his sais in his belt and went over to the giant mutant rabbit and clapped on his shoulder," long time, no see."

" Yes, my friend, I see it has been a long time," Usagi said and smiled. " Does that shape come to a rabbit size too?"

" Ha ha," Raph laughed. " No, and I see you figured out it was me after all."

" Not hard," said the rabbit. " No one uses the sais like you, but I've heard from Splinter and the Ancient one, it was actually he who send me here. " Usagi looked over his shoulder at Leo. " Never thought I should see Leonardo like this,"

" Me neither," sighed Raph. " But as soon as we get that damn box outta the way, no one never has to think about that anymore."

" Yeah, about the box, Raphael," said the rabbit and looked into the other room on the little table. "the ancient one said we had to hurry. Something has been disturbed upon you finding the box, and his sais that the spirits aren't happy about it. We need to get it to safety soon. "

Usagi went into the other room followed by Raph and he went over to the bag and digged his hand down in it.

" DON'T touch it!" a voice came from behind them and Usagi stopped his movement. Don came over with a towel in her hand and gently took his hand up and looked at the startled rabbit. " We don't know what will happen t you," she said. " You could change just like us! Perhaps into something worse than a girl or a monster,"

" What's the difference?" Raph murmured and don slapped him in the arm and smiled. " stupid!"

Raph only smiled and took an arm around Don, when they both came to think of Usagi. Quickly the arm was taken away and the two lovers departed.

Usagi just smiled and shook his head. " Perhaps you're right,…. Uhhm. Donatello?"

Don nodded. " Please just call me that, Usagi. I don't want to have a girls name. I'm still me, I'm still myself. Just think of me as the old Don."

" Hmm, I'll try," Usagi smiled and pushed the bag away.

" thanks," don placed the towel on the table. " so why are you here?"

" the ancient one wanted you to Japan right away," Usagi said.

" Why? How? We're on a ferry," Raph said. " it's not a giant speed boat."

" That's one of the reasons why, the ancient one, sent me," Usagi said and drew forth a little piece of chalk and a water bottle.

" Oh," Don said. " A gateway through dimensions again?" she asked. Usagi smiled.

" Almost," he went into the other room to Mike and Leo, and touched the blue clad turtle's shoulder. A moment of peace went by and then Usagi went over to the wall and drew a door. He splashed the water on it, and within a few seconds a little shiny opening appeared.

" Don you'll take the box, Raph and I'll get your brothers."

Don did as she was told and went to get the box. In the mean time Usagi and Raph each took a turtle and went over to the gateway. They waited a moment in front of it sharing looks, and then Usagi sent Raph through it. Usagi went to the gateway himself when he suddenly heard a brawl from the other end of the room.

" Donny?" he spoke and looked into the other room. Foot ninjas! What where they doing here?

Don had taken forth har bo staff and had the box in one hand. " Usagi," she called and threw the box. " Get out of here and take it with you, I'll catch up! Hurry!"

If it had been Raph, he would have hesitated to go through the gateway, but Usagi knew that Don was a hard person to crack, and that she would be able to get through the ninja's before the gate way would close, besides, he needed to get Mikey and the box to safety. When Usagi went to the portal he heard the tumble get louder and suddenly he saw the gateway begin to narrow.

" Don!" he yelled.

" GO!" the female turtle yelled.

Usagi had no choice. He just had time to go through the gateway before it closed. He feel through the darkness and then landed up on a field of grass and tumbled around with the box in one hand and Mikey close up to him. he lay for a few seconds before having a helping hand to get up again.

" Where's Don?" Raph asked.

" He… she, the foot ninjas." Usagi said and then looked at the box in his hand. Don had warned him about touching it and now he stood with it in his hand. Don had had no choice.

Usagi felt Raph stiffen. " The foot?" he repeated. " Don was attacked by the foot? So she's still on the ferry?"

" I'm afraid so," Usagi said.

" Make a new gateway, rabbit, I'm going back after her!" Raph bellowed.

" No Raph!" Usagi said and placed a hand on the new humans shoulder. " She said she'll catch up. Besides, the Ancient One will send us after her when he get the box to him first. We need to go, time's running!"

" But Donny?" Raph said.

Usagi turned and saw the look in Raph's eyes. He knew how much he cared for his brother, and by the look they had shared earlier, there must have been something else that just brotherly love between the two former turtle brothers. Usagi placed a hand on Raph's shoulder and squeezed.

He then took up Mikey and turned to Raph. " We need to get going."


End file.
